Chuck vs Team Teen
by nerdlover
Summary: When Chuck meets Team Teen, you know only trouble will follow. Slight Chuck/OC


I own nothing.  
>Team Teen Robyn-21 Jensen-19 Joel-17 Riley-15 Enjoy ;)<p>Chuck's POV<p>

"No sir we do not carry water-proof toasters. I actually don't think they exist. But- " *Ring* "One second sir."

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuck, it's Sarah. We have a mission. Be at Castle in five."

Huh a mission. Sounds good. We hadn't had a mission for almost a week now.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to leave. But, if you ask any of the other sales associates here, I'm sure they would love to help you." I flashed the guy an apologetic smile and quickly left before Big Mike, or anyone for that matter, could stop me.

5 minutes later - Castle

"So today Team, your mission is simple. Just a routine observe and report so we can determine if the matter is worth looking in to. Do you understand?" The General asked, looking at each of us over her glasses.

"Yes General." Sarah, Casey, and I all answered at the same time.

"Good" The General said leaning back in her chair. "You are dismissed." The screen went blank and I glanced at my teammates who had started making preparations for the stakeout.

"We haven't had a mission in almost a week and we get stuck with surveillance?" I complained.

"It's better than nothing Chuck." Sarah said, glancing up from the equipment she was packing.

"Yeah, I guess"

3 hours later - The Van

"Ugh this is boring." I couldn't help it, even if we had only been in the van for 45 minutes.

"Chuck, if you don't stop your whining I'm going to shoot you." Casey said, turning in his chair to look at me. "Understand?"

"Yep clear as- Wait a minute!"

"What is it Chuck?" Sarah asked, looking over my shoulder and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I just found another signal that's hacking into the sound and vidoe feed of this place. It's pretty encrypted, which is why I didn't find it right away." I said staring at the screen. "But the weird thing is I traced and the location is pretty close."

"How close?" Casey asked as he and Sarah made sure their guns were loaded.

"About 20 feet away from us." I said pointing on the screen to the little green dot. "They're in the parking lot."

"Show us Chuck." Sarah told me.

5 minutes later - The Parking Lot

"Ok, well it's not that one, but we're really close."

"C'mon Chuck. We don't have all day." Casey growled.

"Ok, calm down. It's that one." I said, pointing at a nondescript, black van that was a couple cars down.

"You sure?" Casey asked glancing at me.

"Positive." I replied while shaking my head up and down.

"Good. Walker let's go. Chuck you stay here." I had a sarcastic remark, but stopped short because one of the van's doors were opening.

2 minutes earlier - Joel's POV

"Can I go now?" I asked Robyn for the 17th time. Yes I had been counting.

"No." She hissed. "Joel you know they might talk about something important and you're the only one who knows Swahili."

I sighed. The only thing these people have talked about so far was food and girls. We had been in here for hours and still didn't know anything important. Also, I was hungry.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I started moving towards the doors.

"Fine. Five minutes." Robyn told me without turning around.

I shook my head as I got out of the van, closing the door behind me. I started walking away from the van, when out of nowhere this giant man's hands grab me by my button down shirt, pulling me sideways.

"Hey! Let go! Your going to ruin my shirt you son of a-" I stopped talking when a gun was suddenly under my chin, forcing me to look up into the eyes of a very angry looking man.

"Casey!" I heard a women yell. "Let go of him! Look he's a kid!" Another man said.

The man, 'Casey', did put his gun away, but only tightened his grip on my shirt, spinning me around. I would have something sarcastic, but was scared I would anger the man even more. I saw this really hot chick and some nerdy guy looking at me, both worried and curious.

"Casey, he can't be more than like 14!" The nerdy guy said.

"Hey! I'm 17" People always thought I was younger because I was thin for my age.

"Shut up." 'Casey' growled. Shaking me as he did so and causing me to grimace.

"Casey! Stop-" The woman stopped talking and looked behind me. I didn't need to look because I already knew what was happening. I closed my eyes and hoped Robyn would control her temper.

"What the?" I heard Jensen say.

"Let him go!" I heard Robyn yell a few seconds later. I heard the click of her safety being released and cringed.

I sensed Casey tense up when he heard the click, so I wasn't too suprised when he whipped me around, bringing the gun up to my temple during the process. Seeing as this little "stand-off" wasn't going to go anywhere, I took matters into my own hands.

"Robyn! Please calm down! Try not to anger the man holding a gun to my head. Apparently this only angered Casey. He tightened his grip on my shirt and pushed the gun farther into my head.

Robyn took one good look at me and calmed down. She had a really bad temper, but had the ability to control it if it kept us safe.

"Ok look. I'm putting my gun down, just don't hurt him." When Robyn disarmed herself Casey's grip loosened, but barely. Let's... talk about it." Robyn continued.

Casey grunted. Removing the gun from my head and pointing it at my sister. He then pushed me back to the hot chick. The woman took a hold of my arm to ensure that I wasn't going anywhere and we started towards the van.

Chuck's POV

We all walked towards the can with the kid walking with Sarah and Casey watching the girl that had the gun. When we got to the van another kid that was sitting by some computers looked up and started to get up before he saw the other 3 kids, calming him down. The van was big and could have easily fit 12 people if it had seats. But i only had the driver's seat, the passenger's seat, and two small benches in the back. The girl and older guy sat by the computers, Casey took the kid and sat on one bench, and Sarah and I sat on another. There was an awkwad silence until the girl asked:

"Can you let him go?" Even though it was a question her eyes flashed when she said it. The kid with the glasses had been looking between the girl, Casey, Sarah, and I, and he jumped when the girl spoke. The other guy who had short blonde hair and looked pretty strong, cringed slightly at her tone.

"No." Casey grumbled, tightening his grip on the kid's arm, causing him to wince.

"Casey!" Sarah hissed. "Be nice." I kinda snorted at her request and recieved two death glares. I quickly put my head down only to raise it again when the girl spoke again.

"Who are you?" Now she just sounded frustrated and tired.

"Spys." I answered. I then cringed when Sarah and Casey once again glared at me. But I looked up to see how they would react. The girl just smirked, the strong boy stayed unemotional, but I saw a flash of amuesment in his eyes, the kid next to Casey paled somewhat, and the boy near the computers mouth dropped.

"Who are you?" I asked her, earning a kick in the leg from Sarah.

The girl was clearly amused and her smirk grew. But she did answer. "Team Teen"

That's when it happened. I flashed. They had a MI6 father, a Mossad mother, a Green Bereau Uncle. They were born in America. Their parents died when the girl was 12. (Making Jensen 10, Joel 8, and Riley 6) They were taken in my their Uncle and his unit. Even at their age they started specialized training and went with their Uncle on basic missions. The oldest, Robyn, was specialized in strategic planning, weapons, and undercover ops. The second oldert, Jensen, was specialized in heavy weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and was a sniper. The third older, Joel, had a photographic memory and knew 17 languages fluently. And the youngest, Riley, was the best hacker in the world and could do almost anything with electronics. They were the best of the best. But my flash ended 5 years in the past. Leaving the quesiton what has Team Teen been doing? 


End file.
